All the Little Moments
by BeccaBear93
Summary: Because every moment counts." Mainly DouWata, 50 themes. DISCONTINUED
1. Wish

Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to write a fic with 50 drabbles (well, I guess they're actually short one-shots) to different themes. Sometimes, the drabbles will focus on the theme, and other times, it'll only be mentioned. If you want to see the list of themes, I got them from clockwork starlight's fic, Fate and Fortune. Most of these will probably be DouWata, but I can't guarantee it. They will all be xxxHOLIC, though. Finally, I'm sorry if I get any facts wrong. I've only read the first 12 volumes, and I tend to forget things, anyways.

--

**Theme:** Wish

**Summary:** They each had their own wishes, and each would have it granted somehow, some way.

Watanuki had a wish. His wish was that he wouldn't see spirits anymore. Sometimes other people (mainly Doumeki) doubted how good of a wish that was. After all, he would still remember that they were there, wouldn't he? And would they keep following him and attacking him? Regardless of whether or not it was a good wish, Yuuko had agreed to grant his wish for the price of working for her.

Doumeki had a wish as well. His wish was to keep Watanuki alive and safe. He never said his wish aloud, but thought he made it obvious through his actions. Apparently it wasn't as obvious as he thought, though, since Watanuki's response to anything he did was screaming in his ear and flailing around, and the only thanks he got was the lunch Watanuki gave to him each day at the school. Just because his intentions weren't noticed didn't mean he was going to give up, though. Doumeki was going to grant his own wish.

Even Yuuko, the wish _granter_ had a wish, although she never really let anybody else know what it was. From the clues she gave unintentionally, it had something to do with butterflies and perhaps Clow Reed. Yuuko seemed sure that her own wish would never become a reality, but no matter what that wish was, Watanuki was determined to find a way to help her grant it.

However, Himawari's wish was the one that would probably shock the others if they found about it (except Yuuko, probably, because she seemed to know almost everything). Most people would expect her to want to get rid of the curse, but that was nowhere near her wish, even though that would be nice, too. Her real wish was about Watanuki and Doumeki. She wished they would just shut up and stop yelling and kiss or something already! She'd asked Yuuko about it once, but the Dimensional Witch had only asked if she was sure it was a good idea and given her a look that said _she_ didn't think it was. No doubt it would only backfire if they were forced to admit their love too early. Oh well. Himawari supposed she would just have to wait for them to grant her wish.

--

Author's Note: I'm not too fond of this one, but I don't hate it.

Review, please? Concrit's always welcomed!

I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible!


	2. Tassle

Author's Note: Yay!! Snow day!! The second in a row!

Okay, now that I got that out, here are the real notes… I'm warning you now; these aren't in any particular order… Also, this is one of the chapters where the theme is only mentioned, sorry!

--

**Theme: **Tassel

**Rating: **T to be safe

**SPOILERS: **Um… I don't remember what chapter it is, but it's when Watanuki finds out about Himawari…

--

Watanuki and Domeki were standing in Yuuko's shop (she'd left just seconds ago to go shopping in some other dimension), and Watanuki couldn't help but feel that it was extremely awkward. He had no clue what to do, which was strange, because this time he actually _was_ angry, so his first thought was to start yelling, but he didn't. Eventually, he settled on saying something as calmly as he could.

"Yuuko told me what your price was…"

"Oh," was Shizuka's only reply, which just made Watanuki madder.

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?! Why would you give up your blood to save me!?"

Kimihiro would never have expected the answer he got.

"Because you're more important to me than any of my blood," Domeki said bluntly.

"What…?" Watanuki asked, confused. He wasn't even sure if his question was only supposed to be 'What?' or if there was something more that he meant to add to it. "I don't understand…"

For once, Domeki looked a little bit annoyed. The shorter boy would have been proud if it weren't for the fact that his mind was still reeling, trying to connect what Shizuka had said with some sort of logic.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you," the archer said with a small sigh.

Without even realizing what had happened, Watanuki found himself lying on his back on the carpet he'd been standing on just a second ago.

When his head hit the floor, he vaguely registered an uncomfortable lump in the back of his head, and he realized that it was a knot in the carpet's tassels.

The next think that he noticed was Domeki right above him. That's about the time that his brain started working again and he started freaking out.

"W-what are you doing, you big oaf?! G-get off of me!!" Okay, so that hadn't turned out quite right… Oh well, close enough.

"Shut up."

"Make me!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Watanuki knew that had been a _very_ stupid thing to say. The thought was just confirmed when Domeki let a side of his mouth quirk up in a small smirk. He started babbling incoherent words to try to get out of the trap he'd set up for himself.

"Sure." And he proceeded to shut Watanuki up with own lips against the other boy's. What surprised him was that Watanuki kissed him back after a few seconds of shocked stillness.

Domeki licked Watanuki's bottom lip. When he gasped in surprise, Domeki took it as permission for entrance (which it actually was, not that Watanuki would ever admit it).

Too soon, they pulled away to breathe, and Watanuki flinched when he heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Ohohohoho!"

Watanuki's head turned, very slowly, hoping that he was imagining things. Of course he wasn't, though. Just his luck. He kissed Domeki in Yuuko's shop, so of course he got caught by the Dimensional Witch herself.

"I'm so glad I decided to not go shopping after all!" she said, grinning evilly.

--

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the bad ending… And the terrible kissing scene. I've never been any good at writing them, lol.

Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad! Oh, and one more thing! I made some xxxHolic shuffle shots, so if anyone wants me to upload them, please tell me!


	3. Puzzle

A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a Christmas present to the few people who actually read this story, but I couldn't think of anything to write on Christmas or Christmas Eve, and I didn't get a chance to stop and write it yesterday so… I'm very sorry! I'm sorry if I got the name of the food wrong, too…

Oh, and I also decided that Tassel (the one before this), Puzzle (this one), and Picture Perfect (the chapter after this) are consecutive.

--

**Theme: Puzzle**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Finding the perfect gift was extremely difficult.**

--

Domeki had decided that Watanuki was like a puzzle. They'd kissed, but now he was avoiding him like the plague whenever possible. They still walked together after school, but it was only so the spirits wouldn't follow him, and the trip was filled with awkward silences instead of the usual shrieking and flailing.

Over the course of a week or so, Watanuki has slowly gone back to normal, but today was quiet again, making Shizuka wonder what was wrong. When they were almost to Yuuko's shop, Watanuki stopped. "Um… I was wondering…"

Domeki halted and looked up when the other boy stopped talking, only to see him looking at the ground, blushing a little bit. "What?"

"Well… IsthereanythingyouwantforChristmas?" Watanuki blurted out in a rush.

The taller boy resisted the urge to smile or smirk at just how cute it was. Instead, he just answered, "Inari sushi." He was relieved to hear Kimihiro start rambling about how he was always asking for impossible food and about how stupid he was, etc. 'Good. He's back to normal now.'

They arrived at Watanuki's work and Domeki left, his thoughts now turned to Christmas.

--

Within another week, with only four days left until the winter holiday, Domeki had decided that finding the right present for Watanuki was much like the boy himself. A puzzle.

He never mentioned anything that he wanted, only thing he wanted to do for other people… Well, that wasn't exactly true. He mentioned things that he wanted, but they weren't materialistic. They were things like Himawari's love, and for Domeki to disappear. So Domeki searched for two more days and finally found and bought the perfect gift.

--

On Christmas day, Watanuki was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He was even more surprised when he opened it to see Domeki. "I suppose you're here for your present," he muttered, giving the other boy a weak glare before letting him in. He went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a few boxes. Domeki looked inside and found not only Inari sushi, but quite a few of the foods he'd requested at other times, along with some new ones.

Without saying anything, he handed Watanuki a wrapped box. The boy took the gift, eying the present and then Domeki suspiciously before slowly unwrapping it. It was a fairly random gift, but he was still happy that he'd gotten it (not that he would ever tell Domeki that).

Shizuka Domeki had finally found the perfect gift for Kimihiro Watanuki, one that suited him perfectly.

A puzzle.


	4. Picture Perfect

A/N: Wow, it's a miracle! My muse has actually come back long enough for me to write two chapters in one day! And if I can stay awake long enough, I'm also going to write another KuroFai one-shot for Tsubasa…

Okay, so this is my atonement for not posting the last chapter on Christmas. Sorry this one is so short, though!

--

**Theme: **Picture Perfect

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** "'I just wanted to thank you for the present…'"

--

Domeki stood in Yuuko's shop once again, looking at Watanuki questioningly. "Why am I here again?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for the present…" Watanuki answered a bit shyly, taking a few steps toward the other boy. Once there was only about an inch between them, he stretched his neck up and kissed him. It was much gentler and shorter than their first kiss, just a quick peck, and as soon as it was over, Watanuki looked down.

However, his staring contest with the floor was interrupted _very_ quickly by a _very_ familiar, _very_ evil laugh.

"Oh no… Not again…" he moaned, looking up at the doorway.

"Yep! By the way, did I ever tell you two that you make a picture perfect couple?" Yuuko asked happily. "And I mean that in the most literal way possible," she added, revealing the camera that she'd been holding behind her back.

"What?! Yuuko! I'll kill you for that!" Watanuki shouted, forgetting about the other boy in the room and running after the Dimensional Witch.

"Mokona, get out the good sake! We must celebrate this wonderful day! Oh, and find a way to get Himawari-chan over, too! I'm sure she'd love a copy of this photo… For a price, of course!" Yuuko yelled to the black rabbit-like-thing that was currently bouncing around the house.

"What?! Himawari-chan?! Nooo!! Don't ruin her innocent mind with your evil schemes!" Watanuki said.

Forgotten in the now empty room, Domeki sat on the floor and waited for the party to start while listening to the sounds of the witch and her employee shrieking throughout the shop.


End file.
